Celestial eladrin
| size2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Arvandor, Arborea The Gates of the Moon | language = | subraces = Bralani Coure Firre Ghaele Noviere Shiere Shiradi Tulani | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Fey appearance | based = | first = Blood Wars card game }} '''Celestial eladrin' (plural either "eladrin" or "eladrins") were fey celestials native to Arborea, primarily in Arvandor, although their faerie court was located in the Gates of the Moon. Unlike the celestials of other planes, the eladrin did not serve the gods in dominion of the planes; rather, they were allies. One exception to this was the god Shevarash, who had ghaele eladrin in his service. }} Description Celestial eladrin were wild fey beings of beauty and grace. They were considered among the noble eladrin and were related to other eladrin such as high elves and archfey. Each eladrin type had two forms, a humanoid form and an energy form, which varied with the type of eladrin. Abilities All eladrin were immune to harm from electricity. They were resistant to acid, cold, and fire and could not be turned to stone by magical means. Most could see in darkness. Eladrin had a wide range of spell-like abilities, which varied among their kinds, but all could communicate with almost any sentient creature using their innate magic. Typical of fey, some eladrin were sensitive to cold iron. Types There were at least eight known types of celestial eladrin. They are sometimes divided into into two categories: lesser eladrin (including the coure, bralani, noviere, and shiere) and greater eladrin (including the firre, ghaele, and tulani), listed here from weakest to most powerful: ; Lesser: :; Coure : A sprite-like eladrin with the alternate form of a ball of light. :; Bralani : An elf-like eladrin with the alternate form of a whirlwind of dust, snow, or sand. :; Noviere : An aquatic eladrin with the alternate form of a golden dolphin made from shimmering water. :; Shiere : An elf-like eladrin with the alternate form of a ball of light. ; Greater: :; Firre : An elf-like eladrin with the alternate form of a pillar of fire. :; Ghaele : An elf-like eladrin with the alternate form of a globe of eldritch colors. :; Shiradi : A powerfully built eladrin with the alternate form of a cloud of light shards. :; Tulani : An elf-like eladrin with the alternate form of a scintillating sphere of rainbow-colored light. Personality Eladrin were creatures of freedom and goodness. They took joy from their own existence and lived lives of celebration and art. Their wild natures left them somewhat unpredictable, yet they could always be trusted to avoid actual wickedness. Eladrin were archenemies of all manner of fiends, and would roam the multiverse looking for people to aid with acts of kindness and evil to oppose. Among celestials, eladrin perhaps had the shortest tempers in regards to their response toward injustice and oppression. Combat An eladrin was a powerful foe who fought with cleverness and without fear. Society In Arborea, an eladrin was constantly on the move, seeking beauty and adventure from place to place. A portal linked the realms of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon, so that the eladrin could travel freely back and forth amongst their kin. The eladrin of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon respected and often worked with the Seldarine but were not subservient to them. The eladrin were instead led by Morwel, the Queen of the Stars, and her two consorts, Faerinaal and Gwynharwyf. Her court was found in the Gates of the Moon. Ecology While, the goddess Selûne sometimes transformed favored petitioners into eladrin as a reward for their faithful service in their mortal lives, the majority of eladrin were not the reformed spirits of chaotic good elves. No, eladrin were born to eladrin parents. They enjoyed very long lives, but they were not truly immortal. History and a group of eladrin prepare for battle on the Abyssal layer of Androlynne.]] The eladrin were only distantly related to the elves. In some sense, they were distant cousins to the archons and guardinals as well. As far as they knew, they had been ruled by Queen Morwel for their entire existence. The eladrin were responsible for driving the obyriths from the Abyss in the ancient past. After the Queen of Chaos and her armies were defeated on the world of Oerth at the Field of Pesh, her consort Miska the Wolf-Spider was trapped in an extra-dimensional prison. Queen Morwel took advantage of this weakening of the obyriths' power. An eladrin army, including legions of ghaeles, was led by Morwel, Faerinaal, and Gwynharwyf into the Abyss, and they nearly eliminated all obyriths from the multiverse, slaughtering them upon the Plain of Infinite Portals. Unfortunately, this power vacuum allowed the tanar'ri to come to power. Before the obyriths lost the Abyss, however, Pale Night, Mother of Demons, tricked Ascodel, then the Royal Consort of Morwel, into a pact, the result of which condemned thousands of eladrin children to the 471 layer of the Abyss, Androlynne. Countless celestials responded and came to the eladrin children's aid—ki-rin, foo creatures, hollyphants, moon dogs, couatl, and the eladrin themselves. The war to protect the bound eladrin children continued for millennia. Appendix Appearances * ''The Fractured Sky References Connections Category:Celestials Category:Noble eladrin Category:Eladrin Category:Fey Category:Creatures with the chaotic subtype Category:Creatures with the good subtype Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in Arvandor (layer) Category:Creatures found in Arborea